ying y yang
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: El amor es ciego, por eso nunca se fija en quien realmente deposita sus afectos, porque al para el amor no existe luz o obscuridad, solo la persona y ese deseo de estar a su lado. OS naruhina. Este fic participa en el reto: creando compañerismo del mundo fanfiction Naruhina.


Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ sean bienvenidos a este nuevo OS con una temática tal vez un poco trillada pero me hace feliz estar aquí, ojala a mi competidora: Natsuko Sasaki le agrade también.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. _**Este fic participa en el reto del mes: Creando compañerismo del Grupo Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina **_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: mundo alterno, lenguaje obsceno y situaciones sexuales, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─**diálogos─**

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

_¨Dicen que el amor es ciego que por eso mismo es que nunca se fija a quien elige como objeto de sus afectos, lo cual muchos (si no es que a todos) nos ha creado muchas dificultades. Que el amor es un sentimiento puro, libre de toda malicia sin emociones negativas, que solo un amor es real cuando es sincero y noble. _

_Típica visión de amor de color de rosa._

_Cuando metido estas concepciones me invaden los recuerdos de mi antiguo yo, si me hubieran preguntado hace tiempo, yo les habría jurado por mi alma que efectivamente, el amor es el__equivalente a una infinita luz blanca__hecha de bondad y pureza, supongo que vivir en un lugar rodeado de luz, te hace perder la noción de que todo en esta vida está hecho de opuestos, gracias a los cuales existe un equilibrio: Ying y Yang; así se ve que hasta lo más blanco tiene algo negro. _

_Podrá parecerles tonto, pero creo que los que están más inmersos en la penumbra son quienes mejor pueden notar el amor, ellos son más perceptivos a las cosas brillantes, tal vez porque cualquier tipo de luz es más notoria en las más profundas sombras. Si lo sabré yo.¨_

Se escuchaban los gemidos agudos de los dos cuerpos sudorosos inmersos en caricias ardientes, producidas por la pasión, entregando el alma mutuamente por medio de un acto que por muchos es considerado ´pecado´ sin embargo, les brindaba un placer tal que solo podía ser comparado con la gloria divina. Ese acto tan íntimo, lleno de emociones prueba física ferviente de la pasión, en este caso prueba de un amor verdadero e intenso.

Ella era consciente de que cada roce, caricia, contacto la hundían lentamente en las penumbras condenando más y más, a su de por sí ya, contaminada alma. Poco de eso le importaba.

De todas maneras ya estaba en el infierno.

Después de consumar su acto de amor, él se recostó a su lado, analizándola con sus profundos ojos azules como el mar, su cabello rubio alborotado como traviesos rayos de sol y esa piel ligeramente tostada dándole un toque aún más radiante. Ella suspiro. Quienes no lo conocían eran quienes, aun se intrigaban del porqué de su decisión, muchos sentían lastima de ella pensando que extrañaría la calidez y brillantez del sol.

Si, en definitiva, no lo conocían.

─**Perdón─** dijo él, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones _/Oh no. Ahí va otra vez su complejo de culpa/_ suspiro ella fastidiada.

─**Naruto-kun─ **lo llamo ella con su voz dulce y angelical tan cargada de ternura─ **t-te lo he dicho muchas veces. Fue mi decisión. Estoy a gusto con ella, soy feliz. Es más: jamás había sido así de feliz en toda mi vida. Tu m has hecho muy feliz.─** ella puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su amado, este simple gesto a él siempre le llenaba el alma de ternura ¿Cómo era posible de que un alma condenada como la suya pudiera ser aun capaz de sentir ternura? Eso era un milagro. Ella era sin lugar a dudas su milagro personal.

─**Te amo Hinata-chan─** le dijo él miradora a los ojos.

─**Yo a ti, Naruto-kun─** respondió ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

YYY

Naruto Uzumaki en su vida mortal se había considerado a si mismo muchas cosas, menos afortunado. La vida se había encargado de ser dura con él. Huérfano sin conocer a sus padres era considerado un ´don nadie´ por todos a su alrededor, en lo único que era reconocido era en hacer fechorías, a través del tiempo y con mucho esfuerzo, logro el respeto de todos, conoció el afecto de los que pudo llamar amigas, se creyó feliz y que al fin el destino le había sonreído.

Estaba equivocado.

Lo más parecido a un familiar que Naruto había tenido era su padrino Jiraiya, un buen hombre, muy sabio de carácter extrovertido y fuerte. Siempre lleno de vicios: bebida, dinero y mujeres. Sobre todo mujeres. ¡Vaya si era vicioso ese viejo sabio pervertido! Aun así le quería. Mucho le quería.

Su muerte había sido uno de sus más grandes dolores, estaba intentando reponerse de aquello, vagando por las calles de la cuidad para así poder calmar su enredada mente sumido en sufrimiento.

─**Oye tú, muchacho rubio─** una voz femenina y fuerte le llamo, el chico ladeo la cabeza en dirección de donde había escuchado la voz, era un de esas clásicas gitanas cuarentonas que te leen la fortuna. Naruto volteo a buscar si no había nadie más**.─ Si. Te estoy hablando a ti, acércate muchacho─** el ojiazul se acercó suspicaz a la mujer ─**Esa persona a la que extrañas ¿Qué cosa estarías dispuesto a hacer por salvar su alma?─** pregunto la mujer dejando confundido al pobre chico _/ ¡No sé de qué está hablando esta vieja loca ´ttebayo!/_

─**No entiendo nada vieja ¡Habla claro ´ttebayo!─** se quejó el rubio haciendo un infantil puchero.

─**Me refiero que el alma de ese hombre vicioso al que querías tanto, el que murió hace poco, esta enredada en algo siniestro, tiene un gran problema, y eso le está causando mucho sufrimiento─** fueron esas palabras las que lograron alterar el pobre Naruto _/ ¿Eso significa que el ero-sennin está sufriendo?/_ vaya que estaba preocupado**. ─Te lo volveré a preguntar ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por su alma?─ **dijo la mujer con expresión seria y un tanto macabra.

─**Lo que sea dattebayo─** afirmo el rubio en un susurro doloroso.

Ahí fue donde todo se jodió.

YYY

Hinata Hyuuga era un criatura celestial, algo parecido a un ángel, con la diferencia de que los ángeles son almas humanas que han llegado al paraíso, mientras que una criatura celestial jamás ha tenido condición mortal, las vidas de estos seres siempre son pacíficas y tranquilas, nada hay que los altere vagando por el infinito cielo, para estos seres amistosos que se llevan bien con todo el mundo, poca es la diferencia entre un ´amigo´ y otro. Este no era el caso con Sakura Haruno, quien era a todas luces la mejor amiga de Hinata Hyuuga, sus personalidades dulces pero ambas opuestas las hacían una combinación hermosa, la tímida Hinata con la extrovertida ojijade Sakura. Ellas sabían que diario en una de las conexiones del paraíso con el inframundo siempre llega a cierta hora del día un demonio, este ser es un sombrío y frio ser que llega por las almas que no han podido quedarse o que no pertenecían allí desde un principio. Ellas evitaban a toda costa pasar por donde esto ocurría, este se les causaba miedo.

Un día Sakura estaba volando en dirección de atrapar un colibrí, pero por ir tan entretenida no se fijó por donde estaba volando, hasta que colapso fuertemente con alguien.

─ **Hmp. Deberías ser menos torpe y fijarte por donde vuelas─** se quejó la fúnebre voz, con un tono acido de enfado. Esa voz dejo heladas a ambas.

─**L-lo sentimos Demonio-sama. No volverá a pasar─** dijo Hinata intentando ayudar a su amiga quien seguía perdida en la mirada negra de aquel demonio, era un atractivo chico negro que no solo tenía un porte peligroso, sino que también se veía misterioso, era todo lo contrario a todo lo que ella había visto, obscuro y fúnebre, era majestuoso.

─**Lamento lo ocurrido, Demonio-sama, no volverá a ocurrir─** afirmo la chica pelirosa con una sonrisa coqueta, eso dejo bastante anonadado al demonio, ninguna chica ´angelical´ solía mirarle sin miedo, y ella lo hacía. Hizo una sonrisa torcida _/Esto promete ser interesante/_ pensó.

─**Sasuke, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha─** dijo al mirarla con esa fría mirada con sonrisa socarrona.

─**Yo soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno─** respondió ella sonrojada, no sabía porque pero lo más cercano que tenía a un pulso se hizo presente, ese ser era no solo imponente, sino también muy guapo, esa sonrisa torcida seguro derretiría a cualquiera.

Hinata no sabía porque pero desde ese preciso momento supo que algo andaba mal, lo que no sabía era lo que le esperaría más adelante.

─ **¡Teme! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tenemos que irnos ya ´ttebayo!─** se escuchó una enérgica voz. Ahí fue donde sus miradas se cruzaron por vez primera, Naruto las observo con curiosidad azul y perla se conectaron por un momento, hasta que la tímida chica callo presa del nerviosismo poniéndose colorada algo que el rubio no comprendió /que rara es ´ttebayo/ pensó el chico.

─**Dobe, dime ¿Qué rayos quieres?─** demando Sasuke irritado.

Naruto volteo a verlo, ahí lo noto, ambas eran ángeles, se supone que cuando van por las almas tienen prohibido hacer contacto con esos seres... entonces… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke charlando con un ángel tan bella como esa?

─**Tenemos que irnos ya, nos están esperando, teme─** refunfuño el ojiazul, por su parte la peliazul no dejo de observar al recién llegado, era imposible que un chico como ese fuera un demonio, simplemente era imposible, era cálido, cordial, expresivo, amistoso, y esos ojos, tan puros. No, en definitiva no podía ser un demonio, entonces reparo en una marca en su cuello, el dibujo de una cadena, ella conocía ese símbolo: es para las almas que han sido robadas, cambiadas o vendidas al servicio de los demonios, ese chico alguna vez fue un mortal que termino vendiendo su alma a un demonio, más en específico a Sasuke. Sintió pena por el chico, se notaba que no era mal ser, de no haber vendido su alma sería un ángel como ella.

─ **¿Por qué me miras tanto ttebayo?─** pregunto un nervioso muchacho sacándole unen susto a la pobre muchacha que solo tartamudeo unas cosas para solo ponerse roja y agacharse.

─**L-lo siento─** dijo ella haciendo una marcada reverencia.

─ **No tienes por qué preocuparte, tranquila tu ammm…─** medito Naruto

─**H-Hinata Hyuuga─** respondió ella a su muda pregunta.

─ **¡Bien, es un gusto conocerte Hinata-chan yo soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki ´ttebayo!─** dijo con una sonrisa tan radiante que ella no pudo evitar responder con una risilla tímida, con solo escuchar eso mientras la observaba el rubio pudo saber otra cosa: si cada que acompañara al teme a esos tediosos viajes por las almas podría ver a esa hermosa criatura entonces, las idas al paraíso se acababan de convertir en una de sus cosas favoritas.

Así el tiempo fue pasando, donde los 4 se veían constantemente, Hinata no corría riesgo alguno al saludar o convivir con Naruto, de todas formas solo era una simple alma mortal, pero Sakura estaba arriesgando su vida, convivir con ese demonio la estaba matando lentamente, un ángel no puede estar con un demonio sin arriesgar su propia existencia, Hinata intento hablar con ella más de una vez, convencerla de que dejara de verse con Sasuke, que eso terminaría por matarla, Sakura se negó fervientemente alegando que los caminos del amor siempre son complicados, pero no por eso se debe abandonarlos, la dulce Hinata no quería ver morir a su amiga, no si podía hacer algo por ayudarla. Sakura no moriría entre sus manos si ella era quien para evitarlo.

─ **Sasuke-san─** le llamo la tímida voz de Hinata una vez ella lo alcanzo en su recorrido, Naruto se alegró de verla, verla era lo mejor de su día.

─ **Hola Hinata-chan, hoy luces hermosa─** canturreo el rubio.

─**Sasuke-san… por favor…─**dijo ella ignorando al chico mientras observaba al demonio**─ si es que ama a Sakura-san una mínima parte de lo que ella a usted, por favor, Sasuke-san…..sálvela. ─**La chica se inclinó en el piso frente a él remarcando más su suplica mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas**─ Por favor, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san lo ama demasiado como para abandonarlo, pero eso la está matando…e-ella no entra en razón… por favor, Sasuke-san, o se lleva a Sakura-san con usted para que des purifique su alma sin que ella muera en el proceso, fundiéndose en uno solo o…─**El Uchiha la miraba atentamente sin inmutarse**─ Déjela ir, deje de verla, lo que sea, pero por favor. Sálvela─ **Siguió rogando inclinada, Naruto sin embargo no dejo de observar aquello y desear más que otra cosa poder estar con Hinata, en toda su existencia no había conocido a alguien tan dulce como ella, su sueño era estar a su lado, pero las palabras de Hinata aun retumbaban en sus oídos ¿Si él intentaba algo con Hinata ella correría el mismo peligro que Sakura-chan? Eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

─ **Tengo que pensarlo, dame hasta mañana─** respondió Sasuke dejando atrás a Hinata quien seguía llorando en el piso, Naruto fue detrás del demonio.

─ **Dime ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a Sakura-chan, teme?─**pregunto Naruto bastante intrigado por aquello.

─ **¿Qué no es obvio, dobe? Voy a alejarme de ella─** respondió con amargura el azabache, dijera lo que dijera, él amaba a Sakura, no estaba dispuesto a seguir causándole daño.

─ **¡Eso es una completa tontería! Ella te ama, tú la amas ¿Por qué no puedes llevártela y listo? Ella sería feliz de estar junto a ti siempre─** dijo Naruto mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, era un verdadera idiotez a todas luces alejarse.

─ **Tu lo dices como su fuera tan sencillo, no sé si sepas pero cuando un demonio o cualquier alma que vive en el infierno roba la pureza de otro ser, su ya podrida alma se pudre aún más, yo robe tu alma ingenua a cambio de dejar de atormentar al viejo ese, soy un demonio, estoy acostumbrado a cometer esas cosas que te hunden más y más en las sombras, pero ella… es un ángel. Ellos no cometen esa clase de actos, dime dobe ¿Qué harías si tú estuvieras en mi lugar? ¿¡Sacrificarías el alma pura de Hinata solo por tu egoísmo!?─** Con este argumento Naruto entendió todo el asunto si ellos se las llevaban entonces, cometerían algo egoísta al condenar su alma pura que no tenía la culpa de sus pecados, pero si las dejaban también cometían un acto egoísta al dejarlas con el dolor del abandono, y posiblemente por miedo a podrir aún más su ya jodida alma. Vaya dilema.

─**En esta vida hay toda clase de acciones, motivadas por todo tipo de emociones y sentimientos─** hablo detrás de ellos una dulce voz, era Hinata quien había cargado con el maltrecho cuerpo de su amiga para darles alcance, los veía con lágrimas en sus ojos, había escuchado todo. **─Yo creo, que a pesar de que el egoísmo es una palabra fuerte, todos lo ven del lado negativo, si el egoísmo es propiciado por la vanidad y sed de poder, entonces es algo asqueroso, pero, si este egoísmo es motivado por el deseo de amar y ser amado, entonces ¿El egoísmo es realmente tan malo?─** dijo el ángel al demostrar que mientras decía aquello se acercaba a Naruto hasta rozar los labios con los suyos, provocando entonces que este por acto reacción cerrara los ojos jalándola más hacia él. Un dulce roce se convirtió en un arrebato apasionado completamente descarado, cuando termino Naruto pudo ver una cosa, Hinata ya no tenía esas alas blancas como las recordaba ahora eran negras junto con su ropa, alrededor de los ojos le salían unas finas líneas legras como venitas, Hinata acababa de vender su pureza, ella se había entregado sin dudarlo, salvando a su amiga a quien Sasuke no pudo evitar llevarse, lo más probable es que fueran a entregarse el uno al otro para poder des purificar sus almas.

─**N-Naruto-kun─** le llamo ella nerviosa.

─ **Dime Hinata-chan─** la miro con esa sonrisa radiante suya.

─**N-necesitamos…c-comple-tar el acto para des purificar mi alma─** dijo ella sonrojada. Naruto la observo con esa expresión suya de cuando no ha entendido nada y le da pena admitirlo, ella respiro.

─**Naruto-kun…tienes que…h…ha…hacerme el amor─** explico ella más colorada que la grana, tras esto el rubio se puso del mismo color, pero bueno, siendo sinceros le encantaba la idea de tener que pervertir a su dulce angelita.

YYY

─ **Me pasaría la eternidad des purificándote ´ttebayo─** murmuro Naruto al comenzar a acomodarse sobre su amada para demostrar lo que decía.

─**Y yo seré feliz toda la eternidad dejándome obscurecer el alma por ti, Naruto-kun no solo te entregue mi pureza, te entregue mi amor─** dijo ella al besarlo.

─**Yo por ti aceptaría cualquier castigo que tenga que pagar por haber cedido a mi egoísmo: haciéndote mía, y demostrándote que soy tuyo ´ttebayo─** dijo al tras un largo beso penetrarla de una embestida, soltando ambos un gemido entrecortado.

─**Te amo─** dijeron ambos al unísono al momento que Naruto acelero el ritmo de las embestidas.

De esta forma pasaron juntos la primer noche de muchas noches de su eternidad al fin sintiéndose más reales, dejando se ser una parte o solo blanca o solo negra, para al fin obtener un matiz gris, un matiz que juntos los lleno del equilibrio que solo llena el amor.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores, ojala les haya gustado, es el primer lima que escribo, me siento súper nerviosa como siempre les recuerdo que muero si no me dejan comentarios y les agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos ¡Shao!


End file.
